


Late Night Wine

by ClassyclockworkCosplay



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Food, M/M, Magnus feels bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyclockworkCosplay/pseuds/ClassyclockworkCosplay
Summary: Tres Horny Boys get back from Dracula's Mansion, and Magnus is feeling bad about what happened. Taako, his roommate, is on the case, determined to make him feel better.
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides/Taako
Kudos: 10





	Late Night Wine

Magnus, Merle, and Taako have made it back to the moon base after finding Dracula and taking him back with them.  
At the end of the night Taako and Magnus return to their shared bedroom, saying their farewells to the others.  
“So, pretty cool day, meeting Dracula huh?” Taako hums, undressing from his costume. Magnus sits on his bed, taking off the wizard hat.  
“Yeah, pretty neat..” Magnus falls back, sighing deeply.  
It was silent for a moment as Taako washes the make-up off.  
“Wasn’t uh…. Seeing Merle in a stool costume pretty dumb?”  
“Mhm…”  
Taako stops, recognizing the lack vigor in Magnus’ voice. He leans out from the bathroom, looking at Magnus with a squished scoul.  
“Alright big man,” Taako slips his fuzzy robe on, sitting beside Magnus.  
“Whats up, you’re not happy who the fuck are you.”  
Magnus chuckles a little before sitting up and sighing.  
“Its fine, I just…. I'm okay…” Magnus puts a thumbs-up up, his face turned away from Taako.  
Taako scowls before grabbing Magnus’ cheek(and part of his sideburn) to make him look up at him.  
“Stop this, I KNOW something is up with you Maggie.” Taako says sternly, looking at Magnus’ eyes. Magnus looks down sighing once more as he holds Taakos hands against his cheek.  
“I just… feel… bad..” Magnus murmurs,  
“Bad?”  
“Yeah, not… great.”  
“Why though, we’re doing good! We made Dracula a person again and got him a job, I don’t see anything to be upset about, my man.” Magnus looks away, his hand slipping from Taakos on his cheek.  
“I hurt you guys… I hate that, I hate that I hurt you and Merle..” Taako smiles and rubs his forehead.  
“Only you, only you, Magnus Fucking Burnsides could feel bad about being taken over and not even doing damage to us.” Magnus sighs, rubbing his arms.  
“Yeah but..”  
“No buts big man!” Taako softly slaps Magnus’ cheek, smiling.  
“Now, let’s get you out of this horrible Me costume, and… I’ll...figure out something to do with you.” Taako says, starting to take off of Magnus’ vest and shirt. Magnus blushes as Taako looks him up and down with a smirk.  
“So, should I…. Whip up a cheese platter and some wine?”  
Taako hovers his hand over Magnus’ warm bare chest with a sly grin. Magnus nods slowly, his cheeks and neck getting redder and redder. Taako smiles as he gets up, his hips swaying as he walks out.

“Maaaagggnus?” Taako says in a sing song-y voice as he enters the room, a hand holding a cheese platter and a hand holding a wine bottle. A mage hand following with wine glasses.  
“Y- ah, yes?” Magnus walks from the bathroom, Magnus’ hair was tied up in a little bun, in his regular pants, and his face wet with water.  
Taako smiles softly at him, putting the wine and cheese on the table, walking to him.  
“Whatcha doing Mags?” Taako asks,  
“Im washing my face, trying the whole, skin care “thing”.” Taako giggles, drying off Magnus’s face, Magnus starting to smile brightly.  
“Now big man, couch, now, we’re cuddling and watching movies tonight and getting fancy as fuuuuuck!” Taako rolls his shoulders as he finishes the sentence, a sly grin on his face. Magnus laughs, looking away coyly as he nods, slipping onto the couch and grabbing the blankets. In a couple moments, Taako hops on top of him, in his pajamas. Magnus letting out a deep chuckle as Taako jumps onto him.  
“Wine, Maggie?”  
“Yes uh, Yes please, Taako.” Taako floats a wine glass full of wine to Magnus, having his own in his hand. Magnus pulls Taako close, Taako blushing a little as he looks up at him, leaning farther into him. Magnus smiles softly, his cheeks turning pink as he pecks Taakos lips slowly, Taako smiling back into the kiss, his hand pressed against his chest.


End file.
